


So quiet

by Naynda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac Lahey, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: Isaac's thoughts while being locked in the freezer by his dad.





	So quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So... I actually don't even know what this is. It just came to me very suddenly - this is why it is probably very crappy. Hopefully, somebody will enjoy it, even though it's certainly not as good as I would have liked it.  
Please note that english isn't my mother tongue, so I'd be very grateful if somebody could point out the mistakes I made!
> 
> Also, please be careful while reading this. It does deal with sensitive topics like child abuse and I hope you all stay safe.

**1.**

It's as dark as it's quiet.  
That's the first thing Isaac notices - the quiet, the silence engulfing him like a blanket (a security blanket, he tries to reassure himself, but really it's like a heavy duvet, slowly suffocating him). He can't breathe, he can't breathe, he can't breathe - he **simply cant-**  
A whimper escapes his lips, almost inaudible. Still, it echoes in the silence.  
Isaac idly wonders if this is how he'll die.

**2.**

He doesn't even know what he's done wrong this time. No matter how hard he tries to remember, how desperately he re-lives the evening _again and again and again,_ he simply doesn't remember.  
_Maybe,_ he thinks and tries his best to ignore the panic building inside his chest, _this is just his punishment for generally being a bad son. Maybe his father will soon come and explain it all to him. Yes. He'll be let out soon._  
He closes his eyes, forcing himself to think of happier days. _It's not pain_ he thinks, _if I can imagine myself somewhere far, far away._

**3.**

It's been hours. It's been hours since he's been locked in here, he's sure of that.  
Long, agonizing, slow hours. His whole body seems to vibrate with every second that seems to flow through him, torturing him, reminding him that he did something wrong.  
It's been hours and still, there's no end in sight. Isaac is long past the point of trying to yell to his father (_Please let me out! Dad, please! Let me out, let me out! I can't stay in here, I'm suffocating, I'm-_) Instead, he's now focusing on taking deep breaths, in and out and in and out and in and out. His hands, clenched tightly into fists, have long stopped trying to beat their way out of the freezer. His nails have long stopped trying to scratch into the metal.  
His knuckles are bloody and bruised, his nails torn - and yet, he's still in the freezer. Still suffocating, still suffering, still panicking.  
It's been hours. And, Isaac knows - this is only the beginning.

**4.**

His whole body aches. He thinks he must have passed out for some time, because when he opens his eyes again (they have adjusted to the darkness) his head is aching, his mouth is dry and he instantly wishes he could go back to being unconscious. The nothingness, the unconsciousness was merciful. This here is pure hell. Isaac tries to scream once more. Nothing but a hoarse whisper comes out and he wants to cry.  
He doesn't. Instead, he counts to ten and then to twenty, to thirty.  
Then, he exhales. And starts counting backwards. 

**5.**

The freezer's walls are coming nearer and nearer. He'll be crushed to death if he doesn't move soon, he'll die in here, he's sure of that, he'll be crushed, the walls are still moving, somebody please help -  
Isaac tries to rationalize his heartbeat. Tries to will it to slow down.  
The walls don't move. They never do - he should know that by now. It's just his imagination, just hallucinations.  
(His heart still beats like thunder in his chest.)

**6.**

When the lid _finally_ opens, he is almost blinded by the flashlight being shone directly into his eyes.  
It's dark outside, just like it was in the freezer. It's dark and cold and scary and the flashlight is now somewhere above his head. But at least, he is finally free.  
And he's alive.  
Isaac is alive.  
His father's hand collides with his cheek, sending him flying backwards, crashing into the stairs. He barely registers the pain, the sting. He barely registers being kicked once more, then the sensation of his hands being torn open when he tries to pull himself up and fails. He barely registers crawling his way upstairs, stumbling through the kitchen (still as messy as it was left) and opening his room door. He barely registers the soft feel of his pillows, the mattress.  
_I survived,_ he thinks before drifting off, _and I'll survive again._


End file.
